bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ginhikari
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 15:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Single Brackets. Hey Ginhikari, just leaving you a quick note as to why I undid this edit, in case my edit summary wasn't descriptive enough. The single brackets in "to instantly exterminate the whole enemy Shinigami army" was not a mistake intending to be an internal link, it was similar to the usage of brackets around a single letter as described here. In retrospect, I probably should have used parentheses, but I'm letting you know, as the person who typed it, it was intentional. :No worries, you didn't do anything wrong. Again, I probably should have used (), which I'm going to change it to now that I think about it. Clarification I accidentally misled you on this. Yamamoto should be in past tense since he has since been replaced by another Featured User for November 2013 Hi Ginhikari! You have been selected as the Featured User for this month, please feel free to participate in an interview that will be put up on a blog! Here are the questions (Put in as much detail as you like): #How did you find the Bleach Wiki? #What do you like most about the Wiki? #What made you start editing here? #How do you go about editing? #If there is anything you would add or change about the wiki, what would it be? #What words of advice would you give to other users on the wiki? And here's the Userbadge you may put up on your profile!! Also drop by chat to meet some awesome people! Hi Ginhikari, Sorry for the fuzz, but I was just browsing the Revelation Project workspaces, when I stumbled upon your section on Urahara. I started up my Urahara workspace last month, as I was under the assumption nobody had done so already at that time. Not sure when you started up yours, but if you're planning to keep working on it, I guess I'll quit mine (perhaps we could then merge some of my posts). ManjuManju (talk) 00:40, December 9, 2013 (UTC)ManjuManju Urahara Thx for your message! It might not seem like it, but I did have a look at all of the workspaces before I started mine;) I guess it somehow slipped through when it comes to Urahara in my case (was very busy at the time I started). There's no point in you discarding your work on Urahara, since you're up to date with the manga and I am just at the beginning. Some pointers though are that my writing style is very different from yours, and I would exclude/include other revelations. I think that the writing style of this project should definitely be discussed (I'm not sure if my posts are too detailed, it's just that I prefer it that way), as I feel one of the biggest strengths of our Wikia definitely is that the overall (writing)style is maintained throughout. Anyways, I will discontinue my section on Urahara and start with another character instead. Let me know what your opinion is on writing style, so I could may be help you by editing if that is required. ManjuManju (talk) 23:39, December 10, 2013 (UTC)ManjuManju I think we are pretty much on the same page as to how we approach this project. I also like to note more details around a revelation-x, but I found myself struggling with the idea that I certainly do not want to leave "double info" (compared to ie. the extensive character sections on this Wikia, which you indicated as well), but at the same time I think we would miss an opportunity with the revelation-project if it becomes a mere "shopping list". In my opinion, the strength of this project could be that it becomes a detailed extension of what is present in the character sections. This way we would have the opportunity to dig into the side stories/ (cultural) backgrounds, which make Bleach. To me Kubo stands out as he writes so much more between the lines and his drawings, such as the Komamura "case" (the origins of the wolve-man: if you would know a little about Buddhism you would totally get his Bankai), or Rose's Bankai (Western classical music history), the Shinigami's sense of honor, a reflection on Ichigo leading a revolution in Soul Society, Hikefune giving Ichigo an onigiri etc. This manga is so much more than just supernatural and MA. And I think this deserves a place here on our Bleach Wikia. Either in the Revelations-project itself, or with this project acting as a springboard towards an "In depth -project". I really like how you wrote your revelations. But I think that in order to save-guard the quality of this Bleach Wikia, it will be important to find a suitable style, which will be maintained throughout. A suggestion I would like to make is that we somehow start checking each others work (= we as in "a couple of project editors" checking the work of all project members), so we can work towards a suitable style. What do you think? ManjuManju (talk) 20:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC)ManjuManju Sorry for replying so late, has been a bit hectic over here due to the coming Holidays. Hope you're doing well. I think you're absolutely right. The first course of action should definitely be the start up of a discussion in which we can clearly define a way of writing, and the formation of a team which will oversee all of the partial projects. I suggest to do this ASAP. Perhaps we can have a group-chat with all project members (or at least we could send out a questionnaire of some kind on everybody's talk page, however, I do think that having a chat would be most effective). I would definitely be interested in helping with the editing of everybody's projects. I think it is important that there will be a couple of project members in charge of the editing instead of just 1 person being in charge. Anyway, let's first have a talk with Salubri and get things started. As to the culture/background project: awesome that you also seem to have an interest in this! I am definitely interested in setting up a project like this, perhaps an idea if we set up this project together somewhere later the upcoming year? Looking forward to hearing from you. ManjuManju (talk) 15:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC)ManjuManju Although a bit late: Happy New Year! Hope all is well! Things are still a bit hectic over here, but it will settle down a bit by the end of next week. Are you up for discussing the revelation project some time during the weekend next week? Talk laterz ManjuManju (talk) 17:30, January 11, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju How about Sunday, January 19th, 09:00h PM, GMT +1 ? ManjuManju (talk) 23:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju Cool, catch you then! ManjuManju (talk) 17:37, January 16, 2014 (UTC)ManjuManju Re: Reiatsu Sorry for the semi late reply, but anyways. This one is very odd. It's been a long standing issue that has been discussed on and off by the admins and committee members. I think it might just need to come to a committee/admin vote, as it seems there's alot of inconsistency with the entire wiki as to where reiatsu is capitalized or not. My reasons for thinking it shouldn't be, just for the record, is because unlike Zanpakutō and ability names, it's not really a proper noun (even in the dub they don't really seem to treat "spiritual pressure" as a name, just as a concept). I'm going to discuss it with the others on what should really be done. I'll keep you posted, though. :Alright, so after a discussion among the committee, the general consensus seems to be that yes, it should be capitalized as the MoS states. I apologize for causing any downright confusion, but now it's at least solved. Requirements The basic requirements are to do a summary of one of the fight articles that are up for editing on the summary page. If you have the skill to do it right then you are an official member after that time. Good Luck.-- Well I looked over the Royal Training article and had to fix up a considerable amount of stuff, if you could take a look at some of the changes that had to be made namely the fact that every paragraph has to have a reference. Proper image placement, and wording. If you could look at that and do about 2 more articles I think that would be enough to make a determination. Thanks.-- I think your doing good work on the fight articles and getting the gist of how its done. In light of that I have updated you to full membership on the Fight Summary Project.-- Article in Need If you really wanted to help as well as show your capability the Royal Training article has yet to be done. It would feature all the events that took place at the soul palace where Ichigo and Renji and them were training. -- ありがとう(thanks!!) Thx!i feel really happy for your suppoort!see u later too!--^^kawtar^^ (talk) 12:09, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Help Hello, i'd like to ask you a few questions, so if you would please send me a message, i would very much appreciate it! I just need your help with the wiki me and my friend made a while back, i just want to know more about the coding and such. If you would please help me out with the code, or tell me someone who knows about the code if you do not, i would greatly appreciate it. By the way, our wiki really does not have any information on it, if you want to look at it, here is a link ---> http://bleach-falling-rise.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach:_Falling_Rise_Wiki It's a story we made using various original characters from various Bleach roleplays on a website, and we decided to make it an actual story, and we are still writing it all out, once it's all written out, we will put it on the actual wiki. So please, can you help us out? -Ven Kainz- Ven Kainz (talk) 03:23, March 27, 2014 (UTC) omg u traitr So apparently you're featured on a wiki you've never been on. How interesting. (No seriously, whoever made this copied our main page verbatim and plugged it into a translator.... even the Featured User box.....) :Technically, no.... Some other foreign language Bleach Wikis have done this with their articles, but never anything so blatant as copying the main page. It's honestly too much of a hassle to even bother dealing with this kind of thing. I'll probably get around to putting it through Special:Contact at some point. I did a minimal amount of digging though. The user who did it did the same thing to the Amazing World of Gumball Wiki (this time actually being the founder of the Indonesian copy). It's pretty goddamn ridiculous, to be honest.... Update: Someone ended up adopting that wiki, and he removed all the obvious stolen crap of the main page (affiliates, user, etc), and then blocked the guy who did that stuff.